iHeart Vegas
by whosconfused
Summary: Based off the movie What Happens in Vegas but with an iCarly twist! Witty and fun! Seddie and a little Cibby
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is based off of the movie What Happens in Vegas. A lot of the scenes and some lines will be taken from there. The characters will either be from iCarly, from the movie, or completely made up. In this story iOMG never happened. I explain their past so yea...Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** no.

**iHeart Vegas**

**Chapter 1: Meet Sam**

"Here, Sweetie," Sam Puckett says handing her boyfriend of 8 years his morning coffee as they walked swiftly through the busy streets of New York.

"Oh thanks," Josh says nonchalantly as he grabbed the drink with his free hand. He sipped his coffee while trying to get away from all of Sam's ranting about his "special" birthday plans. _I swear if she wasn't so hot I would have left a long time ago_, Josh thought to himself while taking another sip of his coffee.

"And don't forget to pick me up at the apartment at 7 for your birthday dinner," Sam says excitedly, a huge smile on her face.

"Yea ok." Josh says blankly, quickly trying to cross the street away from her.

"Ok bye, honey," Sam yells after him, "Happy birthday!"

"You too!" Josh yells back already across the street.

Sam sighs and starts walking in the direction of her job. She sips her coffee and begins to get lost in her thoughts._ I hope Josh was listening. He always seems out of it when I talk. Maybe it's because his job is really stressful. Maybe I just need to try harder. When are we gonna get married? We've been together 8 years and engaged for 4 or those years! I mean, don't people get married when they've been together that long? Maybe he doesn't think I'm good wife material. I'll just try harder. Ooh I know!_

Sam stops talking to herself in her mind when she sees a Las Vegas poster. "That's it!" Sam shrieks to no one in particular. She decided to get the tickets later and surprise Josh with a trip to Las Vegas this weekend on top of his surprise party that she was already throwing him tonight. Sam smiled to herself thinking about how excited he was gonna be.

She walked into her building and put her company's jacket on proceeding to the stock room. She glared at all of her competitors and quickly began a long day of bidding and yelling over stocks. She sighed, at least she was putting all her aggression that she's had since she was a young teenager to good use at the stock market getting her company loads of money. She was the best they had.

Later that night, she was finishing up on all the preparations for the party. People seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sam had a huge smile on her face as she placed Josh's cake on the table. "Oh my gosh! Isn't this so exciting, Carly? He has NO idea," Sam explained to a bored Carly.

"Yeaaa," she said halfheartedly. Carly hated Josh. He was like Jonah all over again and Sam was not herself with him at all. Thank God she wasn't there for the four years they dated in college! She doesn't know how she dealt with them these past 4 years...let alone 8!

"Ok guys so when I yell hide we all have to hide and then when I turn on the lights you all jump out and yell 'surprise!'" Sam explained to the crowd.

"Oh that's how a surprise party works," Carly stated sarcastically, "I'm totally gonna write that down."

Sam rolled her eyes at her then ran to turn the lights out. "Ok everyone! Hide!"

Josh walked into the apartment and was greeted by a smiling Sam. "Hi, honey! Happy birthday! Hey come in real quick so I can get my coat for dinner," Sam said hurriedly grabbing Josh's arm and trying to pull him into the living room.

"No wait, Sam. I can't. I need to talk to you," Josh said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, well talk to me inside. Let's go," Sam tried again.

"No, Sam. If I don't do this now, I never will. I don't want to be with you, Sam."

Sam's face fell, "Um, what?"

"I don't want to marry you. You're so on all the time with the planning and the talking and it's just not fun anymore, Sam. I'm leaving you...no actually this is my place so you're leaving..."

Sam stood there shocked and humiliated. Josh stepped in and turned the light on where everyone popped up and just stared at him in awkward silence.

"Surprisee..." Carly said halfheartedly.

"Oh...crap," Josh said trying to smile and grab Sam's hand. Sam shoved him off and ran out of the apartment with Carly following close behind her.

Sam finally stopped when she saw a bar and walked in. Carly ran in after her, out of breath and they sat down on the stools.

"Two shots," Sam told the bartender while Carly tried to catch her breath.

"Wow I really need to work out more," Carly said trying to lift the mood a little.

Sam downed both shots and slammed them down on the bar. "Two more!"

"Aw, Sam. He didn't deserve you anyways," Carly said trying to cheer up her best friend.

"You got that right!" Sam slurred as she downed two more shots. Carly drank a couple herself and soon an idea popped into her head.

"You know what you need? Sam. Hey, Sam," Carly giggled as Sam looked at her, "Where is the one place you can go act like a total idiot and chase all your troubles away?"

Sam pondered the question for a second before answering, " I don' know...Manhattan?"

"No silly," Carly almost yelled while pulling the Vegas tickets out of Sam's purse.

"Oh no.." Sam slurred.

"Oh yes!" Carly yelled.

"Vegas?"

"Pack your bags, Sam! We are going to Vegas!" Carly squealed excitedly.

**A/N:** Well that's it for the first chapter. More coming your way! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**iHeart Vegas**

**Chapter 2: Meet Freddie**

"Aw! come on," Freddie yelled at a tiny TV screen while surrounded by a bunch of guys also yelling in a construction warehouse surrounded by wooden boards.

"Get the ball...GET THE BALL," another guy yelled beside him.

Freddie looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his dad making his way over to them. "Yea get that board! For the job! That we are all doing! We work so hard!" Freddie yelled while the guys dispersed and he tried to distract his dad.

"Freddie, I am getting sick of all this goofing off," Fred Benson stated seriously, "you are supposed to be taking over this business after me but I just don't see that happening."

"Dad, we were just watching the game. We didn't mean any harm," Freddie tried explaining.

"Yea well I just don't think you're cut out for this anymore."

"Dad, what do you mean?"

"I mean you're fired, Freddie."

"What? Dad you can't be serious."

"Oh I am."

"But Dad. I'm your son!" Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yea and it's time to cut the cord." Fred Benson walked away leaving a dumbfounded Freddie.

Later that night, Freddie sulked on a bar stool downing another shot while his best friend, Gibby patted him on the shoulder.

"Look man. You're dad's just mad. He'll get over it," Gibby said trying to cheer Freddie up.

"You don't know my dad, Gib. When he says something, he means it."

Freddie buried his face in his palms. "Oh God, what am I gonna do about money?"

"Who cares man! You know what you need," Gibby said standing up. Freddie just stared at him blankly.

"Where is the one place you can go act like a total idiot and chase all your troubles away?" Gibby asked excitedly.

Freddie continued staring at him blankly.

"Let me give you a hint," Gibby said, "It starts with a Las and ends with a VEGAS!"

Freddie smiled and popped out of his seat. "Vegas?" he yelled not quite convinced.

Gibby ripped off his shirt screaming, "VEGAS!"

**A/N:** Second chapter done! Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Yall are awesome! P.s. I don't know much about the places in Vegas except for one or two so just bear with it!

**iHeart Vegas**

**Chapter 3: Vegas Baby!**

Carly and Sam gasped and dropped their bags on the ground.

"Oh," started Sam.

"My," Carly breathed.

"GOD," They both exclaimed jumping up and down.

"We are in freaking Vegas," Sam screamed and bear hugged Carly. They stood in front of the Bellagio Fountains, their jaws dropped, squealing and jumping like idiotic little girls.

They went into the hotel and had a pretty decent suite. Carly took a quick shower and was in her bra and underwear doing her hair while Sam jumped in the shower.

Meanwhile, Freddie and Gibby got out of their cab and stared at the Bellagio Fountains.

"DUUDE," Gibby yelled pumping his fist in the air.

Freddie screamed, "Woo Hoo," getting real stoked.

They headed into the hotel and got their room keys. When they got into the elevator, there was a bunch of girls there wearing crazy scarves and all holding drinks in their hands.

"Heyyyy ladies," Gibby smiled walking into the elevator.

Freddie smiled at the girls and walked in.

"So," started one of the girls, "my friend here is about to get married and she is on a scavenger hunt for her bachelorette party. Next on the list is to kiss 2 masked men." She smiled making eyes at Freddie and Gibby.

"We don't have masks," Freddie replied. She pulled 2 masks out from a bag and smiled seductively at Freddie.

"I stand corrected," he smirked while the girls put masks on both him and Gibby.

Freddie and Gibby both got a kiss from the bride-to-be and went on their way to their rooms.

"You have a very lucky fiancee," yelled Gibby as the elevator doors closed and the girls giggled.

The masked friends walked into their suite and put their bags down. Freddie went straight to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. "Gib, you want some water," Freddie asked as Gibby made his way to the bedroom.

"Yea sure," Gibby yelled back while taking his pants off so he was just in his boxers, "Ah...much better."

Gibby looked at his reflection on the TV and liked the way he looked in the mask. He ran his hand through his hair and suavely said, "Gibaaayy," toward the image.

Gibby thought he heard the shower running which made him suspicious. Gibby opened the door to the bathroom and was greeted by a surprised Carly.

Carly's eyes widened in fear when she saw a masked man at the door. She screamed her head off which made Gibby scream and startled a still showering Sam. Sam looked over and saw why Carly was screaming. She quickly tried to finish getting the shampoo out of her hair so she could get out of the shower and help Carly.

Carly did not need any help, however, as she punched Gibby in the stomach and pushed him onto the bed trying to smother him with pillows. Gibby gasped for air while trying to yell for Freddie.

Freddie, in the other room, thought he heard some girl screaming, "Hey Gib, did I ever tell you that you scream like a girl," Freddie said heading toward the bedroom to check on Gibby.

Sam, now done rinsing off, jumped out of the shower, pulled a towel around herself, and grabbed the curling iron ready to pounce on the bed with Carly to help her pound this guy. But then another masked man walked in.

"AHHHH," Sam yelled charging at the man, her wet long hair flinging everywhere.

Freddie's eyes widened and he put his arms up defensively but was knocked onto the bed where Gibby was.

Carly and Sam continued screaming and beating the guys.

"What," Gibby asked between gasps and blows, "is happening?"

Freddie looked up at the blonde and recognized her.

"Holy crap," he gasped, "SAM?"

Sam was startled by the stranger saying her name. She quickly tore Freddie's mask off and yelled, "FREDDIE?"

Carly was still trying to choke Gibby when Sam stopped her and pulled Gibby's mask off. Carly looked down and was startled, "GIBBY?"

Gibby gasped for air and yelled, "Air! I need AIR!"

Sam and Carly just stared at them wide eyed, still on top of both Freddie and Gibby.

Freddie noticed Sam was just in a towel. "Hey, since we're already on the bed might as well take the towel off," Freddie said smirking up at Sam.

"Ugh! You're a perv," Sam scoffed climbing off of Freddie. Freddie just smiled and watched her walk away into the bathroom.

Carly climbed off of Gibby and had an angry look on her face. She ran into the closet and slipped a dress on real quick before storming back to yell at the two nubs on the bed.

"What the heck are you guys doing? You guys scared the crap out of us! Why did you have masks on," she yelled angrily.

"Look, Carly," Freddie started, "obviously the hotel made a mistake. We just need to go talk to them. Easy fix."

"And we had the masks on because some hot girls put them on us in the elevator," Gibby interjected with a goofy grin on remember the elevator full of girls.

"Ew," Carly said coldly glaring at Gibby. The door to the bathroom opened and a scowling Sam walked out in a tight blue dress. Carly decided to finish getting ready and walked into the bathroom.

"Mm, I never thought I would ever see Sam Puckett in a dress," Freddie said smirking at her.

Sam rolled her eyes and went back to the closet to search for shoes. Carly finished up and did the same.

"Let's go to the living room," Carly said glaring at a pant less Gibby.

The boys followed the girls to the living room and Freddie poured the girls some water too.

"What are you girls doing here," Gibby asked first.

"Gibby, go put some pants on," Sam scoffed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't act like you don't want some of this," Gibby said standing up and doing a silly dance. Sam scoffed, Carly pretended to throw up, and Freddie motioned for him to go.

"We were here first," Carly said answering Gibby's question.

"Yea, we got _that_," Freddie remarked, "He meant what are you guys doing doing _here_, in Vegas."

"You don't need to know," Sam quipped taking a sip of her water. Freddie saw a flash of sadness in her eyes but ignored it.

"It's been forever since we last saw each other," Carly said smiling at Freddie, "How have you been?"

"Um, good. Real good," Freddie replied unenthusiastically. Sam saw a flash of sadness in his eyes but ignored it.

Gibby came back in with pants on. "So," he started as he sat next to Freddie across from the girls, "it's been a while huh? What like 10 years since we last saw each other? Crazy how after college people can lose touch. Kinda nice to have the iCarly gang back together." Gibby smiled happily.

"Yeaaa," Sam and Carly replied sarcastically. "We need to go fix the room mix up. I didn't miss you guys THAT much." Carly said standing up.

They all headed down to the lobby. Sam had an angry glare on as she fixed her eyes on the man behind the counter. "I'll fix this," Sam said with determination.

"Hi," Sam began as the man looked up at her, "It seems you guys have had a mix up. You see those two guys over there?" Sam pointed at Freddie and Gibby, "Well they were put in our room and scared the crap out of me and my friend. Pretty sure they are not supposed to be in our room. Now, I know you're gonna try and tell me that there is no other openings but I know that's not the case. So why don't you type stuff on your little computer and get us suites that are so nice that it'll turn my day right back around," Sam finished harshly.

The guy gulped and handed over 4 new room keys. Sam smirked at him before turning to her friends. "Penthouse Suites," she said triumphantly handing them all their keys.

"Duude," Gibby said pumping his fist in the air. Carly rolled her eyes at him.

"That's it?" Freddie asked challenging Sam, "Watch this." He walked back to the guy behind the counter. "Hi," he started, "I see you met my friend over there." He motioned at Sam.

"Oh yea. The scary lady," the guy replied back.

"You know, a man of your caliber deserves some respect. I am very sorry for her behavior. It's just me and my other friend," Freddie pointed at Gibby, "Well, we don't have much in our pockets, if you know what I mean, and we were hoping to have a good weekend. Well enough of my whining. Just wanted to say sorry and that I wish I were as cool as you. I mean I'm sure a man of you're caliber has some pretty good perks."

The guy behind the counter smiled and boldly pulled some passes out for Freddie. "Oh, I got perks." He smiled confidently and motioned for Freddie to leave quickly.

Freddie turned around and showed off the VIP passes.

"AW YEAH!" Gibby yelled doing another silly dance. Carly scoffed disgustedly and walked past him.

The foursome headed out of the hotel and into the limo that one of Freddie's passes had gotten them.

"So why don't we all hit some clubs, get a lotta drinks, then head back to the room," Gibby said seductively pulling his arm around Carly.

Carly squirmed away and coldly replied, "If I could make someone die with my mind, it would be you."

"My mom thinks I'm awesome!" Gibby yelled defensively.

"You wouldn't know awesome if it sat on your face," Carly replied meanly sitting the farthest away she could from Gibby in the limo.

"Excuse me, stripper, but you are kinda a disgusting skank!" Gibby yelled at Carly and she pretended she couldn't hear him.

Freddie laughed at Gibby and Carly's bickering and wondered why him and Sam hadn't been fighting very much. He knew it had been 10 years since they last saw each other but they always fought. He looked over at Sam who had been on her phone the whole entire ride. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she was making a to do list and putting events into her calender.

"Man, when did you become so organized," Freddie taunted.

"Mind your own business, nub." Sam shoved him away from her.

"Someone's become uptight," Freddie retorted at her. Sam glared at him.

"Ok, driver you can stop right here," she yelled as the limo pulled to a stop. "Not that it hasn't been fun but me and Carls have to plan out our map on the strip," Sam snapped, checking her phone for the time and getting out of the limo followed by a grateful Carly.

"Wow, did you just make a plan to make a plan?" Freddie yelled poking his head out of the sunroof.

Sam turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" She seethed.

"You know I'd bet you'd look great with your hair down," he replied, smirking at her.

"My hair is down!" she stated annoyed.

"Then why don't you come with us?" he challenged her. Sam narrowed her eyes at him again and images of Josh flashed through her mind. Carly stood behind her muttering, "Don't do it, Sam. Don't do it," over and over again with her fingers crossed.

Sam smirked and walked back to the limo. Carly reluctantly followed.

The limo went on and stopped in front of a nice restaurant. The foursome got out and went in.

They got a nice table in the balcony due to Freddie's passes.

"We need to start drinkin," Gibby exclaimed calling for the waiter.

After dinner and a couple shots, the gang was starting to loosen up. Gibby and Carly got up and started to walk around the balcony.

Gibby caught site of two babes and tried to smooth talk them. "Heyyy ladies," he started, "ever meet a man who invented hip hop? Well now you have." Gibby smiled at them seductively while pointing at himself with his thumbs.

"You never invented hip hop," Carly remarked. The two girls looked at Gibby disgustedly.

"Ok, did I invent hip hop? No. But I was there." Gibby said trying to save face.

"He's _married_," Carly said to the girls adding emphasis on the word 'married'.

"This is my LESBIAN sister," Gibby retorted back pointing to Carly, "Tell em about your softball team, huh sis? Tell em about your softball team!"

Carly rolled her eyes and the two girls got up and walked away.

Back at the table Sam and Freddie were finishing up another round of shots.

"So...what brought you here to this wonderful city?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Oh, you know, just kicking back, being spontaneous and fun, you know just letting loose," Sam replied, "What about you?"

"Oh, you know, just here on important business...for my business," Freddie said unconvincingly.

"Uh huh," Sam replied, not convinced as a waiter brought another round of drinks to the table.

"Actually," Freddie started, "I just got fired," he said grabbing a glass and holding it up, "so cheers."

Sam looked at him and sighed, "Well I just got dumped, so cheers." They both took a sip.

"Did I mention I got fired by my father?" Freddie said sharply.

"Did I mention my boyfriend dumped me at a surprise party I threw him while all our closest friends hid in the darkness?" Sam replied.

"Yea you win," Freddie said holding his glass up and they downed their drinks.

The night slowly started getting crazier and crazier as the gang got drunker and drunker and started going around the city.

Soon Freddie and Sam were so plastered that they were just straight up laughing at everything.

They looked over at Carly and Gibby who were ferociously making out in the limo.

The limo stopped in front of another hot spot and Freddie got out first offering his hand to Sam who fell on top of him. They laughed hysterically still tangled up on the ground.

"You know I've never felt this close to you before, even when we were growing up," Freddie said looking up at Sam.

"You are really close to me!" she responded and they exploded into another fit of laughter.

Suddenly, Gibby and Carly ran out of the limo laughing their heads off, "Race ya!" Carly yelled followed by a shirtless Gibby, "Come on slow pokes!" Gibby yelled towards Sam and Freddie.

Sam and Freddie clumsily got up and ran after them.

When they walked in, Carly somehow had a camera in their face and Gibby put a veil on Sam's head.

"Presenting," Gibby announced drunkenly, "Prince William and Kate on their wedding day!"

"Woo hoo!" yelled Carly holding the camera up to their faces.

Sam and Freddie just cracked up and saw a chapel and ran in. Carly and Gibby ran in laughing behind them.

Sam and Freddie walked down the aisle and stood cracking up through the entire ceremony where Carly and Gibby stood beside them pretending to be their witnesses and turning around to puke a couple times.

The foursome left the chapel after the ceremony laughing hysterically and barely even able to walk out.

When they got back in the limo, Carly and Gibby started ferociously making out again and Sam and Freddie found it entertaining as crap.

When they arrived at the hotel, Sam and Freddie got out of the limo but Carly and Gibby were busy so they just left them. As soon as they got in the elevator, their giggles came back and they ended up falling to the ground just laughing their heads off.

When the elevator doors opened to their floor, they stumbled out and somehow found Sam and Carly's room. They stood in front of the door as Sam tried to find her room key in her purse.

While she dug in her purse, Freddie blurted out, "You know, I never thought I would say this, but I am so glad I got to spend my night with you, Sam. You seriously made it one of the best nights of my life. You were the last person I would have ever thought would make me feel better and have a blast with!"

"I know right? Sam replied finally finding her room key. She opened the door and they walked in. "And the great thing is that you are the LAST person I would EVER sleep with!" she almost yelled happily.

Suddenly, they both lunged at each other and started making out ferociously. They left a trail of clothes from the living room to the bedroom and the rest of the night became a complete blur.

**A/N: **Long one! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time! I got busy and then 4th of July weekend came and you know how it goes! Anyways hope you guys had a fun holiday weekend! Also thanks for the reviews! ONWARD!

**iHeart Vegas**

**Chapter 4: OH CRAP**

Sam turned over in bed and groaned. She felt like a tow truck ran her over at least 10 times. She wasn't quite sure where she was or anything from last night but she knew she needed to pee. She slowly tried to get up but was met with a head throb and nausea.

She plopped back down and put a hand to her head. She rubbed her head for a little bit until she felt something...different.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked at her left hand. There on her finger was an ugly, clearly cheap, engagement ring. She screamed.

After she was done freaking out (and peeing), she quickly put on her clothes from last night and ran to her room.

There she found a still sleeping, hungover Carly. Sam was about to yell at her when Gibby's head popped up and he yelled, "Peanuts!"

Sam's eyes widened in shock before she started laughing. Gibby got up with his eyes still closed, fully naked, unfortunately for Sam, and headed towards the bathroom running into the wall before finally finding the bathroom door.

Sam laughed again and jumped on the bed. Carly groaned but didn't move so Sam started jumping more.

"If I could get up, I would kill you," Carly stated bluntly into the pillow.

"You know that wouldn't be too bad," Sam replied looking at her left ring finger.

"Huh?" Carly said confused still under mounds of comforter.

Sam heard the toilet flush and knew Gibby was about to come back so she just smirked and said, "You'll understand in a bit. Just go back to sleep, Carls."

Carly started snoring a little and Sam took this as her cue to leave. After she closed the door, she waited out in the hallway

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," Sam whispered and then Carly's scream was heard throughout the hallway.

Gibby ran out, still naked, unfortunately for Sam...AGAIN, and ran to his and Freddie's suite. Sam shivered at the sight before going into her room.

She was met by a still shocked Carly.

"I, wha, I, uh, so, oh," Carly stuttered incoherently.

Sam just brushed past her and started changing her clothes. She grabbed the most comfortable clothes she could find and tried to somewhat make herself look decent.

Carly finally snapped out of it and followed suit.

They walked out into the hallway in silence, both hung over and both reeling with regret.

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Sam showed Carly her left hand. Carly's eyes widened in shock before her memory from last night came back. "Oh gosh," Carly stated deflated.

"Hey, at any point last night, like I don't know...when I was about to MARRY FREDDIE, did you ever stop and think, 'hey maybe I should stop Sam from doing something insanely stupid?' I mean come on Carly, that's always been our dynamic," Sam exclaimed glaring at her left ring finger.

Carly looked at Sam blankly before replying, "I threw up in my own purse sooo..."

Sam just rolled her eyes and the elevator doors opened.

They found the breakfast buffet where Sam went to town and Carly went to find some aspirin.

Sam had two trays full of food in her hands and almost dropped one when Freddie caught it.

Sam stiffened but said a quick, "thanks," before sitting down at a nearby table.

Freddie gulped and sat down next to her handing her some aspirin and taking some himself.

They sat in silence for a little while before Carly found them and sat across from the newly weds.

"I think I just died," Carly said burying her head in hands.

Just then, a now dressed Gibby, found them and sat down next to Carly who looked up and gave him a death glare.

Gibby was too hungover to care however and stole a plate from one of Sam's trays who surprisingly wasn't eating.

"So," Gibby started with a mouthful of bacon, "how are the Bensons?"

Carly stole a biscuit from his hand and started eating it while looking wide eyed at Sam and Freddie for a reply.

Gibby just stared at the biscuit for a minute before grabbing it and squeezing it up, leaving a crumby mess.

Sam glared at Gibby. "Freddie, come with me," Sam demanded standing up from her seat.

"Uh, k," Freddie replied flatly following Sam to the slot machines.

Sam put in a quarter and pulled the lever down. Freddie waited, feeling the tension and awkwardness building up between them.

Sam sighed, "Look, we did something really stupid last night and I think we should, you know, fix it."

"Yea, yea of course," Freddie agreed, "I mean we weren't gonna stay married right?"

Sam chuckled, "You? Me? MARRIED? Haha funny!"

They started laughing as Sam continued putting quarters into the slot machine and pulling the lever.

"Yea that would be the DUMBEST thing ever, I mean I could never imagine YOU as a wife," Freddie exclaimed still laughing.

Sam was taken back, "What is that supposed to mean," she questioned suddenly.

"Wha? What?" Freddie stated confused not sure about her sudden change in tone.

"You said you couldn't imagine me AS a wife," Sam said harshly.

"No, I uh meant, as my wife, as MY, mine," Freddie replied nervously.

"Well you know what," Sam started angrily, "I would NEVER marry some loser nub like you who can't even keep a job working for his own DAD" Sam backfired.

At this Freddie got mad, "Well guess what, Puckett. YOU DID!"

"I was plastered! I would never, no actually, no GIRL would ever WILLINGLY choose to marry you unless they were A) drunk or B) stupid!"

"Well, news flash, Sam! You're BOTH!"

Sam grunted and chucked her last quarter at him. "I hate you," she yelled at him before turning around.

Freddie picked her quarter up off the ground and put it in the slot machine. "Hey," he called after her, "at least we'll always have Vegas!" He pulled the lever down and started to head towards their table before a ding was heard.

As if in slow motion, Freddie turned around and saw the lights flashing "Jackpot". Realization slowly hit him along with a now shirtless Gibby who tackled him to the ground from excitement.

"OH MY GOD," both Freddie and Gibby yelled fist pumping and bear hugging.

Carly ran up to Sam to see what the commotion was about when realization hit Sam and she started jumping up and down squealing, "Oh my gosh! That was my quarter! I won!"

Carly hugged her and they both jumped up and down ecstatically along with Freddie and Gibby.

"I can't believe I won," Sam and Freddie said at the same time as a man in a suit handed them a huge cardboard check and taking their picture. They glared at each other and was confused.

"No I won," Freddie stated pulling the check away from Sam.

"No, that was MY quarter," Sam replied pulling it back towards her.

"But I pulled the lever," Freddie stated pulling the check completely from Sam's hands and walking away swiftly.

Sam glared at him before she remembered something very important.

"Well, _honey_," Sam started and Freddie stopped dead in his tracks, "what's your is mine! We're married now! REMEMBER?"

Sam smirked at him and flashed him her left ring finger. Freddie reluctantly walked back towards her and she patted him on the head.

The duo walked back towards their table greeted by a still howling, shirtless Gibby and an annoyed Carly.

"So what are we gonna do now," Freddie questioned defeatedly.

"We're gonna get a divorce and split the money. 1.5 million. Each," Sam stated matter-of-factly.

Gibby scoffed, "Split? I don't think so! Freddie won that money fair and square!"

Carly glared at him, "Too bad they're MARRIED now you shirtless goob! They HAVE to share it!"

Gibby scowled as Carly threw his shirt at him.

"Well I guess we'll see you losers in court," Sam said before grabbing Carly and leaving.

**Back in New York:**

"So let me get this straight," said an aggravated judge, "you guys were not of right mind and got married and then one of you, not sure of which one, won the jackpot at a casino and now are filing for divorce?"

"Yes, your honor," Freddie stated from behind the stand with Gibby right beside him claiming to be his lawyer.

"But," the judge started still a little confused, "if you guys are newlyweds wouldn't you want to use the money to buy a mansion and start a family?"

"No, your honor," Sam started, "It was a mistake."

"Plus they were plastered," interjected Gibby who Freddie swiftly elbowed in the ribs.

"I mean it was a mistake," Gibby said out of agony.

The judged glared at them before starting his lecture, "You know, I've been married to the same, awful woman for 28 years now and yes there are some days when I want to set her on fire, but I don't because it's illegal and because I love her. Now, when I said those vows I meant it! The gays aren't the ones ruining the sanctity of marriage, it's you guys with your Vegas and stupidity! Now here's what I'm gonna do. I am hereby freezing the money for 6 months while you two go through 6 months of hard marriage. That means weekly counseling with a prestige marriage counselor and you two are going to WORK on you marriage!"

"Objection! You can't do that," Gibby interjected.

"Oh yes I can," stated the judge with authority, "And if you guys don't go through with this then I will do all kinds of legal things to that money that will be so long and so processed that it will take forever before you two ever get your hands on that money!"

Sam and Freddie lowered their heads defeatedly.

"Oh and do you guys have a place to stay," asked the judge.

"Um no, your honor, I don't," stated Sam.

"Uh, I do," Freddie stated hesitantly.

"Good, then you will stay with your husband," the judge stated harshly, "I now pronounce you, STILL MARRIED!" The judge pounded his mallot and waved them out.

Sam walked out hurriedly followed by an anxious Carly.

"Ugh, Carls! What am I gonna do," Sam exclaimed once they were outside the courthouse.

"I say you do it," Carly stated calmly.

"DO IT? You mean be married to Freddie for 6 months?"

"Yes, Sam! We used to hang out with him all the time growing up. You can handle it. Plus if you just get through it you will get 1.5 million dollars! If you don't do what the judge says, you'll never get that money back!"

Sam sighed, "You're right, Carls. But how am I gonna make it through without killing the dork? We hated each other growing up!"

"Don't worry, Sam," Carly reassured her, "You've grown up a lot since then. You're more mature now! You can handle anything!"

While Carly tried comforting Sam outside, Freddie was yelling at Gibby inside the building.

"I can't believe this! You did NOTHING in there," Freddie yelled at his so called lawyer.

"What? I called her a vixen," exclaimed Gibby.

"Yea behind my back!" Freddie sat down on a bench and buried his face in his hands.

"Well, what are you gonna do man?" Gibby sat beside him patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to do it," Freddie stated defeatedly, "I'm gonna have to live with my arch nemesis from my childhood and work on our marriage."

"Man this sucks," Gibby said sadly. Freddie glared at him before seeing Sam and Carly walk in.

Freddie and Gibby quickly stood up to greet the girls.

"You know I can make your life miserable," Sam stated bluntly glaring at Freddie, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Oh yea, bring it on, Puckett," Freddie smirked.

"That's Mrs. Benson to you," Sam quipped turning around and heading towards the doors.

Freddie paled at the thought but followed her and their two friends.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning then," Sam said putting the piece of paper with Freddie's address on it in her purse.

Freddie helped her and Carly get into their cab and quickly snipped, "Can't wait! See you in the morning sweet humps!" before slamming the cab's door in Sam's face.

"Oh crap." The foursome stated.


End file.
